1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly pertains to a new toy and storage play set for providing a wrestling ring and storage area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, toys heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,165; U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,563; U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,259; U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,008; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,879; and U.S. Pat. No. 325,479.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toy and storage play set. The inventive device includes a container device and wrestling ring device. The container device has a housing having a top side which is open. A covering member covers the housing. The wrestling ring device has a stage portion. The stage portion is generally planar, having a facing side and a back side. The back side is releasably securable to the covering member. Four elongate members each have a first end and a second end. Each of the elongate members has central portion having two spaced bores therein such that a top bore and a bottom bore is defined. A first cord forms a closed hoop and extends through each of the top bores. A second cord also forms a closed hoop and extends through each of the bottom bores. A plurality of fastening means fasten the elongate members to the facing side of the stage portion. Each of the fasten in L means is coupled to one of the second ends of the elongate members. Each of the fastening means is a suction cup.
In these respects, the toy and storage play set according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a wrestling ring and storage area.